


Rouge Coco by Chanel

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyungki rise, M/M, On Set, One Shot, Secret Relationship, just a drab, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Inspired by a fellow fan's art, this one-shot delves a little into a hidden relationship between two MONSTA X members, Kihyun and Hyungwon.





	Rouge Coco by Chanel

****

Kihyun stares at his reflection in the mirror outlined by those garish bulbs one can only find backstage. Or rather, he stares at the light red lipstick the makeup staff has just put on him. They've just gained a new sponsor, and today they're at a photoshoot for a line of their lipsticks... He can't think of what the company was thinking when they accepted this sponsor. Surely it was meant for WJSN, their little sister group, and not MONSTA X?? Right?

At hearing a set of shuffling footsteps, Kihyun turns to see Hyungwon stumbling dazedly into the dressing room. He's clearly just woken up form a nap, eyes not even fully open and face still a bit puffy. Kihyun smiles affectionately at the younger, shaking his head.

“Watch where you're going, Hyungwonnie,” he warns, moving past him to join the others. “We'd hate for our top visual to get a bruise.” Hyungwon hums, his hand jutting out in impossible speed to clamp around Kihyun's wrist as he passes by. The model idol stares blearily at Kihyun, his gaze lingering on Kihyun's lips.

“What are you wearing, hyung?” he asks confusedly, his brow furrowing. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, pulling his hand free.

“The lipstick I'm supposed to be modeling,” he replies. “Go sit down so you can get yours.”

“We’re modeling lipsticks?” Hyungwon goes on, befuddled.

“Honestly, Wonnie,” Kihyun sighs. “Did you sleep the entire way here?”

“Maybe you shouldn't have kept me up all last night if you didn't want me sleeping in the car this morning,” Hyungwon fires back, sounding much more annoyed than he actually is. He realizes his tone, and tries for a soft smile to tell Kihyun he's only teasing. Kihyun returns the expression, a twinkle in his eye.

“First time I've ever heard you complain,” Kihyun replies. He winks to his dongsaeng, who merely chuckles knowingly before going to sit in the chair in front of the mirror. Kihyun pauses in the doorway only to admire Hyungwon's cute, sleepy face staring back at him in the mirror before leaving.

  
Kihyun stares as Changkyun makes almost sinful expressions at the camera, a light shade similar to the one on his own lips. He can't help but smile, proud of how much their maknae has grown just in the past year. He's always been able to play the sexy side of things to an extent, but never like this… The youngest of the group had definitely come into his own ever since he and Hoseok became involved. He's so enthralled, even impressed, by how well the rapper is doing he doesn't even notice Hyungwon approaching him until the younger rests his chin atop his head.

“You look cute with that color,” Hyungwon murmurs in a tone low enough for only Kihyun to hear. Kihyun pulls away, fully intending to give him some witty retort, but is struck silent by the beautifully dark shade of lipstick on the younger’s lips. A small smile plays its way across Hyungwon's full lips, obviously knowing why Kihyun is quiet. He bends his head down, holding a hand in front of his mouth as he whispers in case a camera passes by.

“If you keep looking at me like that, hyung,” Hyungwon whispers in an almost tantalizing manner, “the manager will definitely think something’s happening in the dorm the company wouldn't approve of…” Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, whipping his head back around only to be greeted with their maknae’s signature body roll.

_God_ , Kihyun thinks, pressing himself back against Hyungwon's lank form. _If I'd have known my life would turn out like this…_ He stops, chuckling breathily to himself. He feels Hyungwon's hand press against the small of his back. He smirks, and casually acts as if he's clasping his hands begins his back. However, really he tangles his fingers with his dongsaeng’s. A familiar, welcome spark tingles along Kihyun's skin where Hyungwon touches him.

“All this work is making me tired,” Hyungwon whispers to the shorter. “Could we nap when we get back?”

“We can cuddle for a little bit,” Kihyun tells him softly, “but I've got some cleaning to do today.”

“But hyung~” Hyungwon whines, tightening his hold on the vocalist’s hands. Kihyun pushes an amused breath through his teeth, shaking his head at the younger.

_If I'd have known my life would turn out like this, he thinks again, I wouldn't have done a thing differently_. 


End file.
